MERLIN: All's fair in love and war
by RunningoffXanaxYank
Summary: PART TWO of MERLIN:FOR ARTHUR OR HENRY. Merlin returns to Camelot but Henry really gone? Arthur and Merlin are transported to the future and meet several young wizards, including The-Boy-Who-Lived. CROSSOVER WITH HARRY POTTER
1. Chapter 1: He returns

Everything is great. Morgana says im sick and everyone keeps asking if im ok. Im fine! Im doing great! I don't miss Merlin one bit. Now that Gwen throws my things on the floor I get more exercise. It doesn't bother me one bit. I now know how to make my own food and I paint! I don't spend time thinking about Merlin at all. Not when I paint of anything. He means nothing to me. I don't feel sick to my stomach when I see gwen walking around with another letter from Merlin about his whereabouts Nope I done miss him one bit I don't wonder whether him and Gwaine are happy and I most certainly do not spend my time thinking about him coming asking to be saved by me. I don't paint something that reminds me of him. I don't have a new servant yet because I don't want one. Not because I hope he'll come back. Why would he come back. He had Gwaine. And I could not care less about when he comes to visit. I wont be more happy than usual because every thing has been better.

"Sire, you have a visitor."

_Merlin?_ I sat up, throwing clothes onto my body faster than ever, "where?

"In the doctor's quarters.'

That was all I needed to get up and run for Guise. _Could it be? Did Merlin really come back just to see me?_ I paused at the door to make myself more presentable. Voices came through the door and I listened in to make sure that it was him.

"For how long?" Guise asked.

"Not that long its been a week since the wedding." _Merlin. Wedding_.

"Well I should congratulate you, I wish Gwaine was here so I could speak with him as well."

Something inside me cringed slightly at the words. I walked in, knowing I had to deal with it eventually.

"Did you call for me? I'm sorry no one knows how to wake me anymore. They're too busy in their own rooms." i rubbed my eyes, hoping to mask the sags of black around my eyes. I was not tired because id spent my nights thinking of Merlin but because I could not sleep due to bad dreams. Ask anyone they'd say they heard me screaming

'I hoped to get you on a day when you had slept better… perhaps some more drought?" Guise sighed.

"I don't think medicine can cure my illness…. Just tell me what I came down here for.'

"Here I thought you would be better than ever with a better servant.' His voice speed my heart. If I see him I wont be able to let him go again.

"I think ill be in my chambers, if anything important happens just send a note up and ill reply from there" I turned halfway to freedom when Guise spoke again

"Sire isn't it time for practice"

" I practice at dawn now but you wouldn't know that you've been having fun with GWAINE" the words came somewhat sharply. I stepped out and headed up with out regarding the wizard. Three months and I was spending the only time with him arguing.

"Sire I have your robes" Gwen dropped them on the floor and walked away from me. Her usual sassy self I heard her greet him no doubt with a award winning smile. It was my fault and I deserved this I deserved to have gwen drop my clothing as if it were rotten. I knelt down to pick them up when his hand appeared touching mine. I looked at him, heart nearly broken. Not that id ever admit it but I wanted to beg him never to leave again.

"here let me help" he smiled refolding the clothing.

Didn't realize you missed carrying my things around. I said oarsely

"Merlin I told you he doesnt deserve your help" her arms gathered around him and held him.

Get your arms of him and stop behaving like child Gwen! I raised my voice standing

Youre one to talk its your fault he left and youre acting like you had to give away your favorite toy away

Hes the one that wanted to leave ! I clenched y jaw and looked away never mind I walked away angered

"Arthur your robes !" he echoed.

"leave them someone will throw them away." I yelled back. Why did he care? He was free from me forever and living happily with his one and only Gwaine organa joined e on the way to y roo strustting angrily at y side I shut the door on her but she ae in anyways

"Arthur I know you haven't been well since Merlin left but could you try to be happy just a little for him or Gwen?" Morgana stated annoyed as she sat on my chair.

"Get out of my chair and don't worry about me im fine, ive been painting im not ill" I sat down where Merlin used to sit his warmth long gone. Morgana moved past me to one of my finished projects and threw it on the table before me.

"You mean this one or this one?" She threw one after another to me.

"those aren't good enough they need to be perfect to replace the ones I lost in the fire that started while I was leaning y room.." I pushed them aside and moved to the bed hoping she'd give up and leave..

"there's one thing missing that you forgot you cant replace let me write it down for you." Morgana grabbed my brush and paint. As she stretched over them I could see the faint outline of an M.

"there you go" she disappeared leaving his name on the works of art.

Why couldn't she just let me be alone? Wasn't it bad enough that Gwen hated me?

"Hey, I came to see if you were alright I brought your robes for you they're still good enough for you to ware and honestly I don't understand why you would leave good clothes on the floor"

'What do you want from me' I turned the paintings around to prevent him from seeing what id painted.

" For you to look at me and say hello maybe order me around to do things since you refuse to order anyone else"

"I don't order people around because I paint and buy the paints and brushes and while I do so I eat fruit and have absolutely no need for someone to complain about all the things I don't do because I have my father to do that in between training, appearances and Gwen I hardly have time to paint properly let alone allow myself to befriend another useless servant. So, if you just came to see whether or not I still need you, I suggest you stop wasting time with me and go back Gwaine. We both know how much more fun he is!" I turned to him, his face still the same as always. Goofy and dumbfounded, why is it that I need him? He opened his mouth to speak, but I wouldn't allow it. I left room, forgetting id left him alone to look at the paintings. I was sik of being the ill Arthur and I was going to make everyone stop by taking my fathers offer to marry.

MERLIN's P.O.V

"she's going to help me get a job working on the farms just outside camelot's walls so I'll be able to visit more often Gwaine and her married ."

"how long?" Guises face widened as he smiled, one of his eyebrow hairs were poking his eye.

"Not that long its been a week since the wedding." I smiled happily, I'ts been so long since ive been in Camelot. I missed everyone, especially Arthur. I'd sent so many letters yet they went unanswered. Finally, I had enough and came to find out why Arthur was so upset he couldn't reply on single letter. Gwen would send so many nice letters responding to the ones I'd sent Arthur, why couldn't he just take some time to respond back. One month ago I had to deal with Henry getting in the way.

"Well I should congratulate you, I wish Gwaine was here so I could speak with him as well." I nodded hoping Arthur would come by soon. We'd sent for him a while ago.

"Did you call for me?" He entered the room as swiftly as ever. The same posture of annoyance which made you feel like you were wasting his time. His hand rubbed his eyes which seemed more tired than angry. I missed him for so long. He spoke with guise as if he had not seen me. But he had to have seen me. Or perhaps he's having a bad day and his good servant is out. Speaking of which where is his servant, I would stick to Arthur unless I had chores and this late in the day they should already be done. Unless he got a woman. Then I suppose she would be in the kitchen or…. No Gwen's always with Morgana. She frequently talked about it in her letters honestly I wished she would hae fored hi to write me I know she ould

Before I knew it he was heading for the door, id said something but ouldnt remember what. I ran to the door where Gwen greeted me I looked at Arthur and saw him piking his things off the floor ignoring her I ran to him I would not allow him such embarrassment how could gwen be so cruel

"Here let me help"

I didn't realize you missed piquing up my things he said in a husky voice it sounded like he wanted to cry.

"I told you he doesn't deserve your help" Gwen ranted.

Why did gwen have to be so mean sometimes? Couldn't she see that Arthur was having a hard time as it is? His duties and everything, and I just let him fire me. Its all my fault.

I looked up and Arthur was gone, of course I knew the only place he had to go to. After criticizing Gwen a bit I got his clothes and walked to his room. If I was going to be coming to Camelot more often I needed to make sure the one person here I gave my all for was happy and wanted me here. As I arrived at the doors of his wonderful room and reminded myself that I was not his servant. And so I could do as I pleased as a guest of Morgana's. Despite our differences, she'd been quite nice to me over letters. Then again it could have just been because of Gwen.

As I walked in, memories flooded into my head, I remembered why I'd left. I didn't want to be in love with someone who did not love me back. We chatted, sort of. IT happened so quickly, before I knew it I was alone in the room. As always. It came to me then, the moment Arthur and I had accidentally kissed. Why couldn't he see how I felt?

"Maybe I shouldn't come back." I whispered the words, yet they seemed to echo in the room. My heart sank. I'd never be happy.


	2. Chapter 2: the kiss

Arthur strutted in the markets hoping he'd find something to do that would not remind him of the fact that his ex-servant was haunting him every moment of the day. And of course the best place to recruit for servants was the market place, after all he had meet Merlin there right? God was he really thinking that? Arthur slapped himself mentally and moved on to a bunch of stupid kids fighting.

"Ey! Break it up you two, there will be no fighting in Camelot," Arthur pushed the two apart, his gaze hovering over the weaker one.

"He kicked my shit over! Little grunt ought to die for trying to steal my apples!" The fat one grunted clearly hiding his complete anger.

"I sware it was an accident I don't even like apples! Sire please, I'll do anything." The slimmer one pleaded. The dark clouds moved aside allowing Arthur to get a real good look at the man before him. He wore clothing that was obviously made to fit the fat man across from him. His hair was short and brown with slight curls. He had a scarf around his neck and a belt which held nothing but a pouch Arthur assumed he kept money in.

"Clearly, an idiot like you wouldn't know any better now would you?" Arthur turned to the grown man and sighed. He began to negotiate with him when a voice interrupted him.

"Excuse me? Well aren't you just a… ugh! Royals are all the same, crude bastards who demean others with out looking in the mirror first!" Arthur turned to the skinny stranger somewhat impressed.

"Well don't you have a sharp tongue, that could get you arrested you know." Arthur crossed his arms, he'd missed having someone who spoke their mind.

"I'd prefer having my head chopped, if it would prevent me from ever having to see your ugly face again! Some prince you are, I bet the ward could take your sword in a duel wearing a 200 pound dress without breaking a sweat." She skinny man bumped Arthur as he walked past him.

Arthur questioned himself as to wether or not he would return to his slightly more pratty ways and talk back. OR would he just let him treat him like scum for no good reason.

"What did you say your name was? Something female like Cathrine?" Arthur smiled, he didn't need his knights to help him.

"Marlin, you stupid clotpole, my name is Marlin." Marlin smiled, Arthur relized how goofy he looked. His ears stuck out, yet it was familiar somehow.

"Margret, right, I suggest you stop talking and show what exactly you can do. I doubt you could beat me with or without a 200 lb dress on." Arthur grinned. Marlin, slightly irritated loosened up a bit.

"Here I thought I wouldn't have to teach the knights how to fight, but I suppose that's why it almost fell a while ago." Marlin walked up to Arthur, "Where shall duel?"

Arthur smiled and leaned in towards Marlin, then pushed him into the mid created by the juices of rotting trash. "I win. Looks like I've got to teach you a lesson."

"You cheated! I wasn't ready!" Marlin protested.

"Clearly." Arthur put his hand to his chin then shrugged, "you'll do. Marlin you are now my new man servant."

"What?" Merlin stood gaping at how stupid Arthur was to hire someone who spoke back to him.

"You can start by cleaning the stables," Arthur threw a broom to him, "should you try to leave or ignore your duties, the King shall order his knights to find and execute you."

"You're joking." Marlin felt overwhelmed, he'd only come here to visit an old friend.

"Report back to my chambers when you are done in ten minuets, you're a smart guy you can find out where it is," Arthur felt smug. He walked back to his room, having forgotten all about the brunette who he had left alone in there.

"Arthur," Morgana pushed him angrily, "What did you say to him?"

"Who?" Arthur threw his painting into the fire place and lit them up, decided he needed to clean before practice, then again Marlin could do it.

"Merlin." Morgana raised her eyebrows waiting.

"You mean Marlin? My newly hired servant. Nothing much, he's cleaning the stables right now. Or should be, I'll introduce him to you should I remember." He smiled and sat on his chair.

"Marlin? You replaced Merlin with a guy named Marlin? Arthur, are you just going to pretend like you don't care about Merlin?" Morgana moved closer to him, beside the table.

"I'm not pretending." Arthur replied seriously, "Merlin is a past. Marlin is a present. Merlin's dead to me. I couldn't care less about another human being."

Morgana shook her head, Arthur swore he could see tears swelling up.

"I hope you know what you're doing Arthur, because I sure as hell do not." She marched out, her heels taping against the floor quickly. Arthur sighed and grabbed his cup of wine, putting it to his mouth.

'You know' Merlin moved around the table, leaning against it as he found his place next to Arthur. 'Maybe you should ask your father if you can take the day off, you know relax.'

'relax?' Arthur picked up his cup, which Merlin had just poured wine into.

'Yeah, go hunting and let me clean your room in peace.' Merlin smiled then walked to Arthur's other side, wiping the table clean.

'If I went hunting you'd come with me, so either way you'd get no progress done.' Arthur drank his wine then placed the cup down. Merlin looked at him then leaned forward to his face.

'you got some wine on your face' Merlin's smooth hand wiped away the droplet, their eyes met, Arthur's hand on Merlin's. Merlin gulped, blushing, and backed away taking the plates.

'ill go wash these.'

Arthur set the cup down. He touched the corner of his lip, still feeling Merlin's hand. He sighed then stood and removed his shirt. He needed to get ready for practice.

Line break

"Sire," Marlin smiled lightly, "Your bath is ready."

"Good," Arthur walked over to the bath and tested its temperature, "Not bad, you used to preparing baths?"

"No, so I asked someone else to help me. He's quite nice. Think I'll enjoy having him around. Works here too." Marlin dumped water on the ground and grabbed a cloth. Arthur turned around and walked over the water slipping.

LINE BREAK

Merlin walked down the halls reluctantly, he did want to face Arthur but figured there was no use. He had to deliver this letter from Gwaine as he'd promised.

Gwen had offered to come with him but he advised her to stay in morgana's room, though he doubted that she would.

As he approach the door he heard a thump and opened the door without knocking, an old habit he needed to get rid of.

His eyes widened at the sight before him. Arthur, wearing only a towel, had Marlin, his new friend, pinned to the ground. This was not, however, what bothered him the most. No. Arthur was not just half naked on Marlin, they were kissing. Arthur never showed such affection to Merlin. Yet Marlin, who'd been here less than a day, had managed to win the Prince over.

Arthur looked up at Merlin once his lips left Marlin, "merlin."

Marlin looked at Merlin, and tried to speak but Merlin cut him off.

"I …uh… sorry…." Merlin looked away and nearly sprinted away, leaving the letter on the ground.

Arthur stood and almost went after him, stopping to see the letter on the ground. Since, he was not dressed, he decided he would speak with Merlin later and read the letter now.

"I'm going to go make sure Merlin's ok." Marlin stood shocked at how a simple fall had caused him to kiss the prince.

"No, let him go. His boyfriend will mend his heart." Arthur spat distastefully and moved over to the bath, "leave me please."

Marlin nodded and closed the doors on his way out, heart still racing from having been pinned down by a well fit, good looking/tasting prince of Camelot.

T


	3. Chapter 3: Aftershock confessions

_Dear Arthur,_

_I understand how troublesome it may be to go through this and though its none of my business I fear i must interfere just as you interfered for me when your father was set to have me executed there are a few things that you do not know about the while Merlin was here with me He tried to contact you but you did not reply. So I sent him to you, knowing you would not be able to ignore him. I know being with a servant would be difficult but you shouldn't deny how you feel nor try to find a person to replace him No one can know that now He needed to see you but would not say so hes afraid to find you with a new person and happier without him _

Arthur set the paper down then looked down again feeling he needed to finish reading Gwaine words The page grew dark and ink appeared written on top of what was originally there

_**I know you aren't don't pretend Arthur you and I were not that different and don't worry when you break his heart ill be here to put it back together and ill kill you after pleasuring my Merlin. Knowing you, I suppose you'll want details. First ill tell him the three words you never could. Then I will strip him down and tie him up. Ill make him beg for it, before entering and rub his cock repeatedly making him come. Then he'll suck me. And when were done, we'll do it all over again. Until I'm satisfied.**_

_Yours truly,_

_Gwaine __**& Henry**_

_**p.s just so you know, Gwaine is married and wouldn't want you to reply or visit unless necessary**_

Arthur dropped the paper into the water angered flaring his nose. He stepped out of the water and grabbed his hair realizing he ruined his only proof to show Merlin. The last words of the letter repeated in his head.

_Until I'm satisfied._

Arthur balled his fists and grabbed the bath throwing it over as he held his towel to his body. Marlin walked in frightened by the noise he heard. He looked at the spilled bath and Arthur, who was holding his head sitting on his chair.

Marlin walked to Arthur hoping he would be of more use to him at his side than cleaning the mess. Arthur pushed him away.

"clean up the fuckin mess Marlin!" Arthur pushed him away and walked to his dresser picking up random clothing and dressing quickly just to storm out toward Gaius.

Lalalalallalalala lol this is a break line yes it is I tell you what if you read this tell me a random fact and I will use it as a line break next time ^^

Gaius watched Merlin pack worried by the fact he could not get the young warlock to speak.

"Merlin will you at least tell me what happened?" Gwen sighed feeling useless.

" Im leaving I left the letter and now I don't need to stay here I cant…." Merlin sighed wanting to scream out his anger, " I cant stay where Im not needed.. Arthur is happy and making moves on his new servant who I think is nice and if I stay ill just get in the way"

Gwen sighed angry at Arthur and planning yet another attak on him.

"Don't hate him for what im doing…. Ill be back in a month or week or two and sell some stuff here…" Merlin smiled and hugged Gwen and Gaius. The doors slammed open and Arthur stormed in yelling

"What the hell were you thinking Merlin?" Arthur crossed his arms angry waiting for a reply.

"Sire what do you mean?" Gaius stared at Arthur surprised at the sudden interruption.

"Merlin im waiting for an answer." Arthur realized Merlin had his all his things with him

"Marlin's not here but you can him hes free to move into my old room., That is if you can take your hands off each other but I suppose that's none of my business excuse me" Merlin pushed past Arthur and ran to his horse.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled from behind, but Merlin kicked the horse escaping him.

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha offer still stands for the line break thingy that goes here you will not believe what happens to Merlin in the next chapter omg I wish I was him lol here we go!

"Where the hell is he going Gaius?" Arthur panted angrily.

"To Gwaine of course, Now that you have Marlin Merlin feels no need to stay here.. after all he would only be getting in your way right?" Morgana rolled her eyes upset

"Oh really Sure he isn't going to Henry?" Arthur kept his eyes on the three hoping one would tell the truth.

"Henry is dead and Merlin would never bring him back He said so himself he would never prefer Henry over you… the only reason he went with Henry the first time was because he was sick of liking a self-centered ass hole who pushed him away after holding out paradise." Gwen snapped standing.

"Gwen remember what Merlin said…" Gaius held Gwen

"Well I guess he changed his mind and if Henry was dead he wouldn't have been able to place a spell on Gwaine's letter to piss me off more and I doubt Merlin would be capable of writing that.." Arthur sighed. _Until I'm satisfied. _

"Show us the letter.." Gwen said angrily.

"I dropped in the water I was angry" Arthur knew the wouldn't trust him and he wished Merlin was here to make them believe

"So you want us to trust your word about Henry without any proof after accusing Merlin and leading him on and forcing him to leave Camelot twice" Gwen made Arthur feel even worse about it all with out trying to. Or perhaps she was.

"Gaius you know me I remember every word and you know that I couldn't make it up…" Arthur looked at Gwen and Morgana knowing that if he was planning on telling Gaius he'd have to tell the two as well.

"Tell me exactly what it said. Morgana and Gwen will help me tell the difference between Gwaine and Henry after all they do know Gwaine better than I do…." Arthur nodded and sighed leaning against the table.

Arthur told them what the letter said stopping before the details and skipping to after.

"Those details Arthur are what we need to tell the difference between Gwaine and Henry..." Gwen pushed knowing that it was true and by the looks of it seemed to cause Arthur plenty enough of pain.

Arthur glared at her knowing all she wanted was to cause him pain. But he couldn't speak from the anger which dwelled inside him. He wanted Merlin and always had but allowed himself to get scared and run away.

"Well?" Gwen smiled.

"I'd rather watch Merlin leave me a thousand times than repeat that pervert's words… so believe me or not but either way Henry is back and I wont stand by and wait til he tries to use Merlin again so tell me how to get to Gwaine" Arthur waited for Gaius to reply.

"And you're any better? Henry was right you two aren't that different both of you hurt Merlin and don't even look back you just expect him to stay with you til he dies." Gwen spat at Arthur.

"If you think you're the only one who gives a damn about Merlin you're a mistaken! He's the one that was begging Gwaine to take him with him! He's the one who wanted to leave! I just let him so that he could be happy even if it meant I would be here alone! You have no…" Arthur sighed holding back the pain, " No fucking idea how much it hurt me to watch Merlin be with Henry. But I didn't have a choice! Henry would've told Uther about Merlin and as much as it hurts to watch him leave… knowing he is alive is better than watching him burn at the stake."

Gwen froze, regretting all that she had done to Arthur.

"Now tell me how to get to Merlin before Henry" Arthur waited for a reply but they were too stunned to speak. Arthur had admitted to liking Merlin, protecting him and suffering more than he had lead on.

"I don't know.. but it's a farm outside the kingdom and takes a day's ride." Gaius sighed

"Ill go get packed" Arthur walked to the door

"Wait ill prepare I few things for you it should help you should you run into Henry or anything else…" Morgana began preparing a couple of potions with Gaius.

"Ill make you food for the road and get your horse ready.. By the way.. it would be better if you told Marlin how you feel about Merlin so he doesn't get the wrong idea.. And don't take him with you.." Gwen smiled lightly and ran to the kitchen.

Outside the sun was setting. Merlin would arrive by sundown not having stopped for a second and putting spell on the horse to keep it running. Gwaine arrived at Camelot ready to warn Arthur about Henry lurking around Merlin's house, unknowingly allowing Henry and Merlin the chance to meet alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Sex

Ok guys sorry for the wait but problems with the laptop persist and I tried getting it fixed but no luck BTW at the end I need you guys to vote on the story's heading cause I wrote three different ways for this to go and I don't know which one to take

Here is the story!

Merlin groaned as he dropped his bags down and headed for the small room he built himself as a place he could get undressed without someone walking in and unexpectedly see him naked. Of course he also used it to relieve himself of well, the common hard-ons he would get from thinking about Arthur naked. He removed his clothes slowly knowing that despite the anger he had toward Arthur, he would spend the night moaning the blonde's name allowing his imagination to flow freely.

He walked out to the bedroom and froze.

"Merlin," the blonde man moved from leaning against the pillar to sitting on the bed.

"How did you get here," Merlin grabbed a towel to cover himself, unable to believe that the blonde prince had been able to keep up with him and find him so quickly.

"I followed you," he picked at the sheets which angered Merlin, Lauren (Gwaine's wife) had worked very hard to make for him.

"why are you here?" Merlin moved foreward. The blonde stood and grabbed merlin's head pulling their foreheads together, their lips close enough to kiss.

"Don't leave me, ever again." Merlin nodded and kissed the Blonde, his hands moving from the towel to the body before him. The blonde wrapped his free arm around Merlin's waist and rubbed their bodies together. His kisses trailed down to the brunette's neck sucking the skin between the neck and the collarbone.

"Arthur," Merlin's lips were swallowed by the blonde's before he could continue. He closed his eyes as the Blonde moved behind him and began tracing circles on Merlin's thighs moving slowly up to the top of the towel and removing it.

"mm nuhmn" was the only thing Merlin could manage as the blonde wrapped his hand around the brunette's cock and began stroking it repeatedly. The blond bit at Merlin's neck and sucked it enjoy how his breath hitched at every touch.

"Merlin." He moaned before pulling away from him. Merlin turned around and pressed himself against the blond, missing the contact. They kissed slowly, as Merlin removed the Blonde's pants and shirt. He ran his hands into the Blonde's hair and pulled him down toward the bed.

The blond grabbed Merlin and seating him onto the bed. Yearning for more contact, Merlin pulled him onto the bed and pulled him down so their bodies were rubbing against each other.

The blond began rubbing his cock against the wizard's bucking down into him.

The blond began trailing kisses down the brunette's neck and rubbed his hands against Merlin's nipples. He kissed down towards Merlin's throbbing member. The brunette leaned into his touch. He moved his hands down to Merlin's thighs and began licking the sides of Merlin's cock.

"Arth- thur" Merlin moaned. The blond smirked hearing Merlin and took the member into his mouth. Sucking slowly up and down. Merlin attempted to begin bucking into his mouth, but the blond kept his hips pinned down. Merlin gripped the bed sheets moaning feeling himself reaching his peak.

"Arthur!" screamed as he came into the blonds mouth. The blond swallowed and kissed Merlin. The brunette feel asleep on the kiss leaving the blonde to jerk his hard-on away.

WAS THAT OK? IDK BUT I FEEL REALLY BAD THAT ITS SO SHORT AND NOT THAT GOO BUT HERE YOU GUYS THIS IS THE LINE BREAK AND HERE COMES THE DRAMA SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

Gwaine sighed rubbing his eye brows.

"What if he finds out." Gwen asked worried.

"HE wont. But Merlin will." Morgan sat down angry.

"He could already know." Gwaine looked at the two girls, "IF he could show it to us he could show it to him."

"Sick Bastard!" Gwen stood then covered her mouth seeing the other's reactions.

"Gwen," Morgana kissed her, " control your anger ok?"

"She's right he is sick! Showing us that. As if it entertains him to see us in his head disgusted!" Gwaine looked out the window.

"Go. If he did see it that means someone is going to die and frankly I don't like that thought." Gwen looked at Gwaine. He nodded angrily.

"Wait. He said Arthur." Morgana looked at them. "Arthur not.. Oh my god. Gwaine go hurry!"

Gwaine nodded understanding and ran for his horse heading towards his farm.

OMG NO WAY WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT GUYS IDK YET DO YOU? IDK IDK

Arthur rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose sitting outside of Merlin's house, debating whether or not to go in.

"Merlin."

INSIDE MERLIN'S HOUSE

Merlin awoke gasping and sat up looking around. He gulped remembering the last night. He turned to see his Blond prince smiling at him from the door.

"You're awake."

Merlin smiled as the Blonde made his way over to his kiss him. He put his hands on the Blonde's hips and moved them up, resting them against a scar.

_. Arthur, wearing only a towel, had Marlin, his new friend, pinned to the ground. 'there was no scar.' _Thought Merlin.

He pulled back and smiled with his arms around the blond, "Hello Henry."


	5. Chapter 5: A deal

A/N PLEASE READ OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND Sorry for the long wait! I was going to 2 different directions with this story and I just barely figured out which way I am going to go with it! SO I know things will be confusing for a bit but I am turning this into a crossover! Yay! Its just easier so I dont drop this story and this chapter is gonna be really weird but its one of those "no relationship just changing circumstances" chapters but the next ones will be all crazy and cool!

ENJOY!

"How did you know?" Henry asked sitting on the bed as Merlin put his clothing on. Merlin rolled his eyes knowing Henry thought himself to be too good to be caught by Merlin.

"Does it matter?" Merlin turned towards the blonde, finding him close than he had imagined.

"Yes," Henry stepped in front of Merlin, "You didn't last night but realized it this morning. How?"

Merlin took a step back, despite the fact that he knew this was Henry, merlin couldn't deny that he would gladly repeat last night. Henry moved closer to him, wait for his answer.

"That scar," Merlin pointed at it then wiped his nose, "Arthur doesn't have a scar there."

"He's right," Arthur stepped out of the shadows giving Henry a death glare, "I don't."

"A-Arthur," Merlin stood up straight and turned to the prince. Henry licked his lips and grabbed Merlin by the waist pulling him close.

"Cousin, I would say nice to see you," Henry tightened his grip as Merlin struggled against him, "But that would be self-centered considering we have the same face."

"I had it first." Arthur spat, putting his hand on his sword. Merlin immediately recognized it, Excalibur. "Let Merlin go Henry."

"I don't think I will," Henry tightened his grip.

"Owe! I'm not a toy!" Merlin looked at the bucket on the floor and made it fly into Henry's face but the wizard simply reflected it.

"Merlin, don't be mean. Not after last night. It does suit you, acting like a whore." Arthur pulled Excalibur out and pointed it at Henry moving closer to him.

"I won't say it again. Let Merlin go, or I'll kill you." Arthur's face hardened.

"Arthur, you brought a normal sword to magic fight! You really think you can kill me all by yourself?"

"Who said he was by himself?" Gwaine put the tip of his sword against the back of Henry's neck. Merlin smiled and looked at Arthur, realizing he hadn't relaxed at all.

"Ferburney" Henry whispered quickly before expending his arm and thrusting it out, sending Arthur flying across the room. Gwaine dropped his sword holding his burning hand. Merlin jabbed Henry between his rib cage and ran across to Arthur, who had hit his head against the edge of a table as he fell.

"Arthur," Merlin put his hands on the prince's chest and looked back to find Gwaine holding his burned hand, and Henry gone. Merlin sighed hoping Henry had left and wouldn't return, he stroked Arthur's face panting. Then half closed his eyes and whispered a healing spell.

"Merlin," Gwaine moved over to him, "I don't think Henry's gone, get Arthur out-" Gwaine flew back crashing into the dinning table. Merlin turned left and looked up to find Henry smiling over him. Before Merlin could think of a spell to defend himself, Henry bounded him in chains.

"Why couldn't you just stop struggling Merlin?" Henry stepped over him and lifted him up by his shirt. "Now look what you made me do." He dropped the brunette sighing.

Merlin struggled against the chains, stopping only as he saw Arthur standing behind Henry. Before the fake blonde could turn around, the prince had tackled him. Arthur pressed Excalibur against Henry's throat.

"What do you want?" Arthur growled.

"To take what is rightfully mine! Camelot!" Henry punched Arthur's side and pushed the prince off.

Merlin struggled in his chains looking between the two. Arthur stood in a defensive stance then relaxed and looked at Merlin then Henry.

"Let Merlin free." Arthur stared intensely at Henry as his cousin interrupted him.

"Not a chance Arthur. He's my bargaining ship with you and as long as I have him.." Henry stopped seeing Arthur let his arms fall to his side.

"You want to bargain, so lets bargain." Arthur looked Henry in the eyes.

Henry fought back a shiver, he'd dreamt of seeing Arthur give up but the coldness in his cousin's eyes frightened him. It was as if the prince was freezing him from the inside out.

"What could you possibly have to offer me that I could not already achieve with what I have?"

Arthur stabbed Excalibur into the ground and snapped his necklace from his neck, holding it out towards Henry.

"My father gave me this, so he would know whether the person before him was really his son. I've never taken it off." Arthur looked down at the medallion hanging from the thin leather straps remembering the first day he got it.

"Arthur," Gwaine limped over holding his ribs, "Don't bargain with him. Nothing good will come from it."

"You can present this to him as a sign of my death or to pass yourself off as me. It doesn't matter. Swear to me you'll let Merlin go unharmed, that you wont hurt My father, Morgana, Gwen , the knights, Guise, or Gwaine and his family and I'll give it to you." Arthur ignored Merlin's begging.

"Arthur don't its not worth it." Merlin hissed to himself in pain as he moved trying to reach Arthur.

"Arthur listen to us!" Gwaine warned.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Arthur looked at Henry, "This is between family. You know my conditions Henry, what do you say?"

"This is so unlike you Arthur. And you aren't the least bit concerned about your own life? Or what I may choose to do with you?" Henry sighed and extened his hand to Gwaine, freezing him temporarily.

"Do what you want with me. Just swear on your life that you'll follow through on my conditions." Arthur watched as Henry crossed the area over his heart.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Henry smiled and snapped his fingers, releasing Merlin and Gwaine.

"Arthur wait!" Merlin tried to grab the necklace but Arthur threw it to Henry before he could.

"I'm a man of my word Merlin." Arthur looked at him, sadly then turned to a glorified Henry. "What are you going to do with me?" Gwaine sighed and looked at Henry hoping he wouldn't send Arthur to his death.

"Killing you would be the most likely action but consider it my first act as you. I'm sending you away. And you must promise never to return to Camelot or any of it's neighboring or allied kingdoms again." Henry paused and waited for Arthur to nod before continuing, "IF you go back on your word I'll go back on mine."

"I'll leave right now." Arthur took Excalibur back into his hand and moved to the door.

"Arthur," Henry held his hand out to him, "Wrong way."

Merlin ran blocked half of the hit from Arthur, they both fell back and landed somewhere else. The pain in their bodies from the landing made the two pass out. Merlin struggled to keep his eyes open as he did, seeing only fallen damp leaves around them. He fell into darkness lying on a unconscious Arthur.

A/n: Yay! BTW I plan to update again but my internet is all weird so if the next chapter doesn't come up soon that's why and ill have two up when I get internet working agiain other than that I should have another one or two up today! ^^


	6. Chapter 6: The New World

Arthur felt a something on top of him. He felt the heat of sun against his face and the mud against his back but little else. He heard birds chirping and the faint sound of horses running away from him.

"_Arthur," Henry held his hand out to him, "Wrong way." _

_Merlin ran blocked half of the hit from Arthur, they both fell back landing somewhere else. _

Arthur opened his eyes realizing it was Merlin who was on top of him. He attempted to move aside from under the brunette, but caused Merlin to stir and move his lips closer to Arthur's.

_Merlin_, he thought, _why do you have to make this more difficult than it already is for me? _

"Arthur," Merlin whispered in his sleep. Arthur shivered and forced himself to remember the night before.

"Merlin." He said sternly. Surprisingly, Merlin's eyes snapped open and he sat up on Arthur.

"What?" Merlin asked worriedly. Arthur held his breath and looked up at his clueless wizard. Mentally, slapping himself for calling Merlin his, Arthur glared at the man on top of him.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Merlin looked at Arthur confused, "Now!" Merlin looked down and blushed as he moved off Arthur.

"Sorry. I. Didn't. mean to." Merlin tried to apologize but inside he wished Arthur had let him sleep longer.

Arthur stood up brushing off the leaves and looked around, "Make yourself useful Merlin and help me find a river in this stupid place.

Merlin sighed and looked up at Arthur, getting his first good look at the prince.

"Ar-Arthur?" Merlin stood looking at him confused.

"What now Merlin?" Arthur turned to the brunette, realizing his….. Realizing Merlin looked younger.

"You look different. Not in a bad way you look ho-…Hardly any different just younger!" Merlin smiled lightly then looked at the ground. _I was about to call him Hot. _

Arthur took a step closer to Merlin, "You too. Where are we?"

Merlin looked around, seeing a shimmer somewhere in the distance, "I don't know but maybe if we head towards that way. I think I see a lake. Just outside the forest." Merlin pointed then looked back at Arthur waiting for approval.

Arthur looked around and sighed nodding, "Alright, let's go. Sooner we know where we are the sooner we can leave."

Merlin walked awkwardly next to Arthur, not sure what to say to him.

"thank you." He finally whispered.

Arthur looked at him then back at the pathway, seeing a small hut in the distance, "For what?"

Merlin looked at him, "You could have let him take me and return to Camelot, but you didn't."

"Of course not, that would be considered a sign of weakness." Arthur sighed wondering how much longer it would take them to get to the hut.

"Right." Merlin sighed, "But bargaining your kingdom for your ex-servant's life isn't seen as a weakness?"

"Merlin." Arthur stopped and put his hand on the wizard's shoulder. Merlin looked at him, waiting for him to admit something to him. "Shut up."

Merlin held back his anger and sadness as Arthur patted his shoulder and continued on.

As they approached the hut, Arthur took Excalibur into his hand eyes the strange machindery that guarded the door.

"Merlin what do you suppose that is?" Arthur waited for a reply and looked back worried only to find Merlin raising his eyebrows.

" Told me to shut up remember?" Merlin smiled lightly then moved to the door and knocked.

"Hello?" Merlin walked in moving towards the kitchen, "Is anyone here?"

"Who are you!" Merlin turned to find a young girl pointing a stick at him threateningly.

"Merlin," Arthur walked in stopped to look at the girl. "You're kidding me."

"Arthur, don't move, she's serious and I wouldn't question this place. It's strange enough." Merlin put his hands up in surrender and moved towards the door slowly.

"Did you just say your names where Merlin and Arthur?" A brunette boy in glasses came over to them; holding a stick in his hand as well.

"Yes I'm prince- …." Arthur paused remembering his promise.

"My name is Merlin and his is Arthur's however, he's not allowed to say it because he stupidly let his ego get in the way and bargained away his kingdom temporarily." Merlin glared at Arthur and smiled at the boy.

"Blimey Harry do you know what that means?" Another boy, taller than the one who Merlin guess was named Harry, appeared between the two kids.

"Ron don't be stupid they are not the Merlin and Arthur you think they are. If they were Merlin would be older." The girl hissed still holding her wand up.

"Merlin's beard." An older man stepped into the room staring at the scene.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Merlin doesn't have a beard! And where the hell are you all coming from?"

"You're the ones that came into our house," another ginger, this one a girl, appeared into the room.

"You don't have the right to question us," the brunette girl finished. Merlin's head hurt trying to figure out what was going on.

"You're right. Arthur shut up!" Merlin smiled liking the fact that Arthur had no authority.

"I beg your pardon!" Arthur began.

"Go ahead. Beg. Like it or not, you don't have any power here. Wherever here is. And I'm not your servant anymore remember? You fired me!" Merlin turned to the people in front of him, ignoring Arthur's gaping.

"Are you two really Merlin and Arthur? Of legend?" The older man asked.

"I apologize for bursting in here like this we just need to find a way back home. Perhaps it would be best if we sat down and introduced ourselves then discussed how Arthur and I are going to get back to Camelot." Merlin looked at them wonder if he'd said something wrong when they looked at him in shock.

"Good job Merlin! You broke them." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Right well first things first," A older woman stepped in front of them and smiled, "you two need a place to stay. Hermione deary, make another room for them will you?" The woman smiled and walked off to the kitchen.

"Making a room could take weeks." Arthur looked at Hermione.

"Arthur, it's a good thing you have me cause you obviously can not recognize magic when you see it." Merlin walked past him and began greeting the people before him.

A LONG WHILE LATER! LOL JK JK GIVE IT LIKE TWO HOURS ! ^_-

Merlin laughed eating dinner the the family he'd met only tow hours earlier. Apparently, they were all wizards and went to a magic school. However, as of late they had been having several misfortunes at that school due to a boy named Draco Malfoy and his posse. Arthur had surprisingly apologized and began speaking with Ginny, Ron's younger sister, and The twins Fred and George who arrived during the discussion on the pranks which occur in Camelot.

After dinner Merlin walked into the room Hermione had made and laid down on the bed playing with this thing called a camera. He wished he could take it with him when he returned to Camelot but knew that it would disturb life. After all you can not take something from the future into the past.


	7. Chapter 7: Things begin to stirr

This time not updating isn't my fault guys! We moved and my dad refuses to get internet and if I manage to post this its probably because I'm stealing internet from some random house. Sorry for the wait! Here you go!

Arthur paced back and forth in his room. Merlin bit his nails and anxiously tapped his foot on the ground rapidly waiting for something to happen. Occasionally Arthur would stop and look at him but he would always continue to pace afterwards. Sighing, the blonde finally stopped and loosened his crossed arms. Merlin stopped tapping and looked up at the prince. _Ex-prince_. Merlin corrected himself. Arthur took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Hermione.

"Merlin?" She popped her head through the doorway shyly, "Ginny and I want to ask you a couple of questions if that's alright? I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Merlin glanced at Arthur, who hand his hand out as if Hermione had stopped him midsentence, and quickly shook his head no. If Arthur truly needed to speak with him, they would have plenty of time later. Arthur's glare went unnoticed by Merlin and Hermione, leaving the ex-prince infuriated.

MEANWHILE…

Hermione smiled at Merlin as she led him into Ginny's room. He entered the small room slightly disappointed. He'd expected a bigger bed than his and a closet the size of his room; instead he found the room to be slightly smaller than his.

"What is it that you have to ask?" Merlin pressed sensing the girls' nerves building. Ginny shut the door and walked across the room to Hermione who'd sat down on the bed.

"Is Arthur… you know…" Ginny started, forcing a smile when Merlin shock his head confused.

"Is he engaged?" Hermione asked quickly.

"No," Merlin smiled trying not to laugh at their nervousness, "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"No!" Ginny shouted taking a step forward. Merlin took a step closer to the door just in case she'd react this way to everything he asked.

"Are you two together?" Hermione asked motioning Ginny to calm down.

"No," Merlin forced a chuckle, "Arthur would never date a servant like me!"

"But he does like you? As more than a friend?" Ginny asked looking out the small window. Merlin had originally thought it to be a window.

"N-No. Why-Why would you think that?" Merlin scoffed crossing his arms uncomfortably. He was telling the truth but for some reason he felt like he was in Camelot Lying to Uther and taking the fall for Arthur again. Hermione's stare pierced right trough him much like Uther's did.

"But he does like men. You know that for a fact?" Hermione pushed.

"I don't know. I'm not sure. What? Why are you asking this? From me? Why not ask him yourself?" Merlin asked, uncrossing his arms.

"Did you think we were going to ask about how he looks underneath the clothing? That would inappropriate and…" Ginny turned to Merlin blushing, "Why ask when he's outside shirtless right now!" Hermione rushed to the window and looked down.

"Is that Ron?" she exclaimed.

"And Harry!" Ginny giggled.

"Does Harry like men?" Merlin asked. Ginny turned to him with her eye brows raised.

"No! Why? Do you like him? Harry is mine! Once he realizes that Cho is useless compared to me." She said as a matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry. Forget I asked. Excuse me." Merlin opened the door and began descending the stairs. Hermione ran up behind him and grabbed the elbow of his shirt.

"Do you think he is?" Hermione whispered, "Harry, I mean."

"It's not my place." Merlin mumbled.

"I think." Hermione paused, "I think he maybe. Not for Ron but for-" Ron burst into the house, hair wet and around his shoulders. Hermione took a deep breath and held it.

"'Mione! Arthur is showin' me and Harry how to fight with a sword!" He smiled panting, "It's brilliant!"

"I think its dangerous and stupid when would you ever need to use a sword to fight? We have wands for a reason Ron, Right Merlin?" Hermione turned to the wizard smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah! I think I hear Arthur calling me. Ron Hermione has something she needs to talk to you about! Don't worry about putting your shirt back on though I'm sure she won't take that long!" Merlin smiled and fast walked outside. Hermione gaping at him as he left.

"What is it?" Ron asked innocently. Hermione smiled at him attempting to hide her blush.

OUTSIDE

"Harry!" Merlin ran up to him and leaned to whisper in his ear, " Ginny wants to see you in her room real quick. And by the way she doesn't like Cho very much." Harry nodded.

"Why? She's nice, nicer than Draco that is." Harry turned to the blonde, "I'll be back soon Arthur!" and jogged back inside.

"What? Tired already?" Arthur turned to find Merlin scratching his head.

"Yeah. Um. Ginny wanted to talk to him. And Hermione is talking to Ron." Merlin smiled quickly then turned to leave.

"Are you planning on ignoring me the entire time?" Arthur asked throwing his sword into the ground. Merlin turned to him shrugging.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Alright. Out with it what did I do this time?" Arthur removed his gloves and threw them aside. Merlin remained silent. "I saved your life-"

"Didn't ask you to." Merlin replied. Arthur scoffed.

"Fine. Next time I'll let Henry kill you." Arthur spat. " You know you are the least grateful person I know. "

"I am grateful." Arthur walked up to him, eyebrows furrowed. Merlin tilted his head slightly, "Thank you for saving my life, I owe you."

Arthur nodded, "You can pay me back by explaining to me why you are refusing to spend more than five minutes alone with me."

"You're imagination is getting you"

"My imagination is just fine. You're the one acting strange. What's wrong with you? Are you ill?"

"I don't know-"

"Of course not Merlin, you don' know anything!" Arthur turned away towards his sword.

"Why did you save me?" Merlin asked. Arthur turned to him.

"What?"

"You treat me like nothing but a useless servant. Why did you save me?"

"I don't know." Arthur looked down at his hands.

"Then why do you care what I do? I'm just Merlin the big idiot! I came back for _you_ and." Merlin stopped and shook his head, "I doesn't even matter, cause if I do find a way to get you back to Camelot, I'm moving or better yet, I'll just stay here."

"Merlin., I-"

"Ey Arthur!" Ron waved his hand in the air, Fred and George appearing next to him.

"Your knights in training await you, _sire_." Merlin said bitterly and walked back into the house.

"Ron, what was that back there with Hermione? Looks like she's had her eyes on more than just her study books." Fred and George said in unison.

"Whuat?" Ron looked at them stupidly confused.

"If you plan you get a girlfriend," Fred started.

"You need to" George continued.

"Pay Attention!" They said in unison. "See yeah little brother." Then, they were gone.

"I hate it when they show off." Ron grumbled. Harry joined Ron outside.

"I think Ginny likes me." Harry stated confused.

"She's liked you since second year Harry! Have you really not noticed?"

Arthur sighed looking at the two_. His knights in training, Merlin_. "Why don't we take time off?" He smiled lightly then put his sword away.

"Mail's here!" Harry ran inside seeing the old owl heading for the kitchen window. Arthur and Ron joined him.

"Looks like it's from school. Oh look! It appears as though Dumbledore was expecting you and Merlin. Here. Your class list and what you'll be needing." Ron's mother handed Arthur the papers.

"If you need money I have some I can let you borrow." Harry offered.

"Harry's rich! He's got more gold than I do." Ron bragged. Arthur nodded thankfully at Harry.

"Ron! He's coming! He's coming!" Ginny ran to him screaming.

"Bloody hell!" Ron read the letter Ginny handed him smiling. "My brother from Romania is coming!" Arthur's eyes widened, worried there would be no room for another person.


	8. Chapter 8: The secret

An: Once again I have no internet so this is all being done via library or stealing internet. That's how you know I love you guys! I'm finding a way to steal internet just for you. JK Public library gives free internet. Its just getting there that hurts.

LALALALALALALALALALA BTW NEW KEYBOARD SO I SHOULD UPDATE FASTER

Arthur looked around, as interesting as Ron's brother from Romania was he had more important things to think about. First, where the hell did Merlin go?

"Looking for something?" Arthur turned to find a blonde girl looking at him kindly. "My name is Luna, I'm a friend of Harry's too."

"My name is Arthur. It's very nice to meet you. I'm looking for my friend. His name is Merlin." Arthur smiled, she was too kind not smile around.

"He went that way," She pointed towards the door, "Though I should warn you, he seemed upset. And he had Harry's cloak so you might not see him."

"thank you Luna." Arthur bowed his head respectfully.

"You two aren't from here are you?" she asked softly.

"No. We're not." Arthur replied.

"I think you should stay a while longer than you hoped. You might end up helping us as much as we'll end up helping you."

"I'll take that into consideration."

"Goodbye." Luna turned and walked away. Arthur wondered if she were slow in the head, but knew that she couldn't be. If anything she was smarter than him. He walked out of the house, his head held high as usual.

It was getting dark. He didn't have much time. To look for Merlin. He jogged towards the forest, arriving there just as the sun went down behind the mountains. He looked back, realizing he'd left his jacket and sword at the house.

_I could turn back._ _No, Merlin's out here, unless he snuck by you, you're going to find him._

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered, walking into the forest. He looked around the floor for any foot prints but saw none. "Come on Arthur you're good at tracking." He walked around searching for any sign. And then he found one, a broken twig followed by several other broken twigs and foot prints around moist leaves. He followed it quietly until he heard the rustling of leaves. He stopped and stood behind a tree.

"Harry is that you?" a voice asked. Arthur froze. It wasn't Merlin. He turned to look behind the tree.

Standing in between the trees was a blonde boy in a black suit, Harry's cloak in his hand. Arthur turned back and leaned against the tree.

"Who's there?" the boy asked.

_Blond boy, black suit. Pale skin. Thin, but not that thin. Think Arthur. If Merlin were here he'd know. Where is he anyways?_

"Squirrels, world's better without the filthy creatures." The blond stated, attempting to calm himself down.

_Stuck up little. I know who he is. _

IN THE HOUSE

Merlin walked into the kitchen, "Has anyone seen Arthur? I can't find him anywhere."

"He went to the forest to look for you." Luna replied looking up from her food.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"I thought I saw you leave with Harry's cloak earlier and he was looking everywhere for you." Luna turned back to her food. Harry froze for a bit then began eating his food slowly.

_Please don't take off the cloak. _He thought.

"I haven't left the house other than to talk to him." Merlin replied confused.

"That's strange." Luna's eye brows furrowed slightly, "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Merlin nodded and sat down to eat. He wasn't angry with Luna, mostly because she was to kind to be mad at but he was confused as to who Luna really saw leave with Harry's cloak.

"Maybe Malfoy found out where we live and came to steal the cloak disguised as Merlin!" Ginny scream jokingly.

"Ginny that's not funny. Sides Malfoy doesn't know Merlin's here and he'd have to get a hair to change." Hermione stated. Harry felt slightly relieved that she always over analyzed things. Merlin, however, knew why Hermione had really said what she had. It made sense. She believed Harry was with Malfoy.

"Thank for the food. I think I'm going to go look for Arthur. He forgot his jacket and sword." Harry stood and left his dish in the sink, "I'll clean it later." He walked out quickly and sprinted for the forest.

WITH ARTHUR PENDRAGON

"You must be Draco Malfoy." Arthur said stepping out from behind the tree. Draco tensed and grabbed his wand pointing it at Arthur.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm a friend of Harry's. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your arrangement." Arthur smiled.

"What arrangement. I should curse you right now for being Potter's friend." Draco spat.

"Draco. Stop. I know what it's like to have feelings for someone you shouldn't. Your secret is safe with me." Arthur put his hands up and turned around. "I'm unarmed." Draco put his wand away and nodded letting Arthur put his hands down.

"How do you know Harry?" He pressed.

"Merlin and I, Merlin used to be my servant," Arthur explained.

"Person you shouldn't have feelings for?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Arthur replied, "He was kidnapped I saved him but we somehow ended up here. Ron and Harry convinced the others to let us stay. I'm teaching them how to work their way around swords." Arthur smiled and sat down leaning against a tree. Draco sat against the tree across him.

"The Weasleys are generous, I'm amazed they needed persuading." Draco commented.

"I made our welcome less welcoming. Merlin worked it out by telling me to shut up. Ironically." Arthur rubbed his eyes, "I came out here looking for him."

"Sorry. Harry didn't want to be seen coming out here with his cloak and returning without it." Draco explained, putting the cloak over him so he looked like a floating head.

"It's cold. I imagine he'll be running over soon." Arthur stood rubbing his hands together.

"He'll try to find you first. Make sure you don't find out." Draco shivered and held the coat tighter to him.

"Unless I meet him on the way." Arthur smiled, "If Harry doesn't want anyone to know, I won't tell anyone and you can chose whether or not you tell him about our meeting."

"I think it'd be best if he didn't know. He would worry about you using it against him." Draco smiled.

"See you in school." Arthur turned and left. He ran towards the field not wanting Draco to wait longer for Harry.

"Arthur!" Harry smiled half-heartedly. He wanted to find Arthur but now he had no reason to stay in the forest and be with Draco.

"It's a big forest Harry. Weird thing too. I thought I heard someone talking but it was just my imagination. Nothing there!" Arthur chuckled out of breath.

"Really?" Harry asked somewhat relieved.

"Yeah. Check it out if you want. I'll just tell the others that I didn't run into you. That way you can take your time. Is Merlin inside?" Arthur spoke quickly so Harry wouldn't have much time to process what he said.

"Yeah." Harry replied, his breath fogging the bottom of his glasses slightly.

"Good see you later." Arthur jogged away from Harry towards the house. He looked back, seeing Harry gone, he slowed down. "Wouldn't want to fall into a-" His foot slipped from under him and sent him slipping into one of the many small ponds. "Pond."

AT THE HOUSE/CASA/Chateau

Merlin rubbed his hands together over the fire in the room's fireplace. He was grateful to Hermione for having made a separate one just for his room. Then, the front door slammed open.

"Arthur!" Hermione asked sounding as if she were going to laugh.

"Did you see Harry?" Ginny asked.

"No. I slipped. You have no idea how long it took me to get out." Arthur grunted. Merlin suppressed a chuckle.

"Is your ankle alright?" Hermione asked giggling.

"Fine. Just fine." Arthur limped to the room. Merlin laid down on the bed and turned his back to the door. He didn't want to fight with Arthur over a simple mistake which led to him falling in a pond and getting soaked. But after the blond opened the door, he stood there. Merlin swore he could feel Arthur's eyes on him. Grunted as if the light from outside was bothering his sleep.

Arthur limped in and closed the door not wanting to wake Merlin if the brunette was truly asleep. He removed his shirt and pants, then walked over to the laundry basket by Merlin's bed and placed his clothing in there. Merlin held his breath; his eyes closed hoping he wouldn't be tempted to turn and look at Arthur's naked body. Arthur walked into the bathroom, a gift from Hermione as well. He walked into the shower and turned the water on, leaving the door slightly ajar. Merlin turned, gulping as he realized that he could see Arthur showering if he tilted his head a little when looking at the mirror.

_Why is there a mirror in here? _

He bit his lip and walked slowly over to the bathroom door_. Merlin, what are you doing? Its ok, Arthur showers with his eyes closed. He won't see you. Right?_ Merlin looked through the crack, hypnotized by the way the water ran down Arthur's muscles so slowly. He gulped as Arthur began rubbing soap against his chest, making his way slowly down towards…

Harry knocked on the door, Arthur's eyes flew open and Merlin threw himself back away from the bathroom door towards the room door.

"Merlin?" Harry asked somewhat impatiently.

"Yes?" Merlin asked opening the door. Harry walked in and turned the light on.

"I owe you an explanation. Earlier, about what Luna said…" Harry looked at the mirror, Merlin turned to him with eyebrows raised. "Is that Arthur?" Merlin's eyes widened he looked over at the mirror, seeing Arthur looking at him through the mirror. Without lifting a finger, Merlin shut the door and moved the mirror.

"You were saying?" Merlin walked over to his bed smiling at Harry.

"About the cloak." Harry sighed and looked at Merlin; he knew he deserved an explanation.

"I was for the person you truly like. I know. I understand. Next time warn me. That way you don't have to worry about anything and go running into the forest like a crazy man." Merlin smiled hoping Arthur hadn't realized what Merlin had been doing.

"Merlin. Thank you. And, I'll make sure to keep certain things to myself," Harry whispered pointing towards the door. He smiled then walked outside turning off the lights.

Merlin laid back relieved and put a hand over his eyes, not noticing that the water had stopped pouring.

"What did Harry come to talk about?" Arthur asked, towel wrapped around his waist.

Merlin's heart skipped a beat. He kept his arm over his face, "I went into the forest with the cloak and no one saw me come back. He said I should notify people when I'm back so no one worries."

Arthur nodded knowing Merlin was lying, "good night Merlin." He walked over to his bed and laid down, not even putting the covers over himself. Merlin removed his hand to look over at him.

"You're not going to put on your night clothes?" Merlin asked.

"Nope." Arthur put his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"And you're not going to cover yourself?" Merlin asked sounding slightly frantic.

"No, Merlin. I took a hot shower I don't want to get dressed or cover myself." Arthur replied. He could feel Merlin watching him.

"What if someone walks in?"

"That's why I have a towel."

"You're not worried you'll get sick?" Merlin stared at Arthur.

"Honestly Merlin I didn't think you cared so much." Arthur sat up. Merlin watched the towel, he saw it loosen. _What if it falls off?_ "Does it bother you?"

"What?" Merlin asked distracted.

Arthur smiled.


	9. Chapter 9: Growing Closer and Apart

A/N: All you loyal readers who actually review, this is for you! Alright. This chapter exists because of you! If you do not review but to read well thank you but if you review this is for you too! Enjoy! BTW Sorry for the wait oh and** HELEN I love you for reviewing on the last chapter I hope this is awesome enough for you**

_Recap_

_Henry sends Merlin and Arthur to the future they meet Harry and the others. Merlin and Arthur argue, Harry's secret is found out by Arthur. Arthur teases Merlin. _

"Does. It. Bother you?" Arthur stood, the towel slid down slightly. Merlin shook his head nervously.

"Are you alright?" Arthur moved closer, the towel sliding down. Merlin looked up at Arthur.

"I'm fine." Merlin managed. Arthur raised an eyebrow then took a step away, knowing the towel would fall. Merlin watched carefully, standing to grab the towel by one hand he grabbed only one edge. He stood holding the towel, staring at Arthur who was now fully naked.

"I. It. You." Merlin gulped as Arthur stepped closer to him.

Arthur leaned forward to speak in Merlin's ear, "If you wanted me to take it off you could have just asked."

"No, That's not what I was trying to." Merlin shook his head, words becoming a whisper as Arthur moved right in front of him. Merlin urged his eyes to stay on Arthur's face, but he found himself gazing lower to the blonde's abdomen. Arthur leaned forward his lips hovering just over Merlin's neck. Merlin tensed, he could almost feel the smirk growing on Arthur's face.

"Nervous?" Arthur whispered hovering over Merlin's ear. Merlin turned his head slightly towards Arthur._ Always_, Merlin thought. His voice was gone and all he could do was open his lips to attempt saying anything.

"Merlin!" Arthur slapped the brunette's cheek to try to wake him.

Merlin jumped awake and turned to Arthur confused.

"Get dressed, or changed, we're going to get out school things today." Arthur rolled his eyes at the thought of it. He was a prince and he didn't need to go to school. Merlin sat up scratching his head, his shirt disheveled.

"You got dressed?" Merlin asked obviously not sure whether or not he was dreaming.

"I can dress myself Merlin I just prefer you do it." Arthur regretted the words as soon as he spoke them. "Get dressed. You went to bed before me, you've had enough sleep."

"What time did I go to bed?" Merlin stood and walked over to the clothes Mrs. Weasley gave him to ware.

"I don't know after Harry dropped by before I got out of the shower. Get dressed! We're going to be late. And I have someone I want to talk to." Arthur walked out of the room to give Merlin privacy.

_Someone to talk to?_

Outside Merlin heard Arthur swear, "Now I need to change!"

"That's what you get for not watching your step!" teased Ginny.

Merlin walked out and walked to the kitchen to grab toast.

"Is that all you're eating?" Harry asked.

"No?" Merlin chuckled and sat down at the table to eat the eggs and ham laid out for him. Arthur walked inside the house and shook his head looking at Merlin, who was wearing his shirt inside out.

"Merlin, your shirt is inside out." Arthur stood with his hands in his pockets. Harry looked up at the prince swearing he looked like an older version of Draco. Merlin looked up captivated by the sight of Arthur in a suit.

"Sorry," He stood and made to go change.

"Merlin we're all guys here, you can change in front of us" Harry said eating and watching Arthur's reaction. Hermione had asked him to.

Merlin looked at Arthur and Harry then began to lift his shirt off. Harry watched, he hadn't realized that Merlin was quite built himself. Arthur looked at Henry from the corner of his eye, less than amused about finding a smile at the edge of his lips. Merlin turned his shirt the right way and put his arms and head through. Impatient, Arthur grabbed the shirt and pulled it down quickly.

"Ready to go?" Arthur turned to Harry, trying to hide his anger. Merlin was his.

"Merlin you done eating?" Hermione walked in.

"Um. Yeah, I'm fine." Merlin replied. Hermione looked at Harry expectedly. Her look unnoticed by Arthur.

"No one was questioning how fine you are." Harry said. He knew Merlin would be confused but at least Arthur would get the point. Even if it was a cheesy line, Arthur didn't know that.

Arthur nearly growled as he glared the wizard. How dare he flirt with Merlin?

"If you're finished Harry I think it's time we got going."

"He's right, we're going to be late," Hermione commented enjoying every second of Arthur's anger. Merlin simply nodded and followed them to the chimney. He was used to being kept out of the loop so whatever they were hiding from him didn't really interest him all that much at the moment.

"Remember, Merlin you and I are getting our books first because we need to search for that spell. Ron, Harry and the others will go get Arthur's wand and both of your pets." Hermione dictated.

"Alright, but first I need to go to the bathroom. That's that way right?" Arthur nodded without waiting for approval for one from one of them, "Don't worry I know the way!" He fast walked away towards the slytherins.

"He's going to get shit from Malfoy if he uses that bathroom there. Think we should follow him?" asked Ron.

"No, we'll just wait here." Harry leaned against a wall and watched as Arthur disappeared into the black robes. Hermione walked away with Harry, having no reason to stay.

"Malfoy." Arthur smiled coming up behind the teen.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Draco spat, his posse behind him.

"New student. Heard a lot about your work and decide I'd come to commend you… But I can do better than those prats." Arthur extended his hand as a greeting.

"Still haven't told me your name." Draco pressed.

"Mordrid. Mordrid Arthenious Demogorn." Arthur lied. Merlin had made it clear that no one but Harry and Ron's family (and Hermione of course) could know their real names. Though, Arthur was planning on telling Draco the truth later.

"Mordrid. Isn't that the name of the kid that kills Arthur in that one legend?" Pansy asked. Arthur froze momentarily. Mordrid, the little kid he'd helped Morgana and Merlin save was going to kill him?

"Yeah. Parents, rich but give the stupidest names." Arthur chuckled.

"If you'll excuse me, I think Mordrid and I should talk alone. Who know he might join our crew, If he can make the cut." Malfoy smiled and began to walk away, Arthur right behind him.

"Your name's not Mordrid is it?" Malfoy asked getting to the point.

"Direct. Just as they said you were. No, it's not. But I'm not supposed to say my real name in public. And if I do get into slytherin, well my name doesn't make the cut." Arthur explained with his hands in his pockets.

"Trying to look like me?" Draco joked.

"Harry thought it looked good." Arthur smiled as Draco paused before continuing.

"He's a lot like they say you are. Sneaky and all. Turns out him and Hermione made a deal. IF they can get me to be jealous around…" Arthur tried to think of a name to call Merlin that wouldn't sound like Merlin.

"Call him Max." Draco offered. Arthur shrugged.

"Around Max. And in turn have Max show some sort of embarrassment around me. He dressed me like this and made Max take off his shirt. Then he eyed him knowing it would anger me. Of course I didn't know this until afterwards." Arthur walked into the wand place with Draco.

"I'll pay for your things." Draco stated, knowing that Arthur wouldn't have their currency just yet. After they'd gotten his wand and the pets he said thank you and good bye to Draco. Hoping he could hang with him at school.

"Merlin! I found it!" Hermione ran up to him smiling. "Here. Transporting to the past and future."

Merlin leaned over to look at what Hermione had found.

"I think we should test it first. With something that can't die. And write the future spell so that Guise can send it back." Merlin read the instructions trying to memorize them.

"Here." Hermione handed him a piece of paper. Merlin laid the blank piece of paper next to the spell and copied it over with a single look.

"I wish I could do that."

Merlin closed the book, "Don't tell Arthur. Not until once I know its safe. Otherwise he'll just go ahead and get someone to do it for him without knowing any of the risks."

"You have my word Merlin. Arthur won't know anything about his." Hermione smiled and placed the book back on the shelf.

Now, both Arthur and Merlin had a secret to hide.

A/N: So that was crappier than I thought it would be but I need to get them to school already so that I can start putting pressure on the relationships and move things along! Next chapter will either be another one like this or I'll just do a summary of what had happened and skip ahead! ^^


End file.
